


Onlooker

by Randomwakco



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, If you squint there's traces of the TWST timeloop headcanon/theory thing, Inspired by Music, Isn't particularly aimed at anyone so interpret it as you will, Nonsense, The product of midnight brainrotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomwakco/pseuds/Randomwakco
Summary: "Watching from the beyond the mirror, I laugh."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Onlooker

The world as we know it isn't fair. Joy and despair are the same as they'll fade away with time and dissolve; even love isn't "forever after". Watching you try and fail to save yourself, the face in the mirror sneers at your pathetic display.

" _What a fool._ " it thinks.

Can you not see it now? These sleeping faces from those who came before are finally starting to awaken.

And without being able to do anything, you avert your eyes.

.

Well, at least _he_ understands.

The spirit of "that man" has been inside of his soul all along, right? With the ability to "make dreams come true", you reach out -

\- to the "key" to our salvation.

.

Raise your voice and sing! Praise the hero who's finally made his debut.

Your dream and his weave together and from that the beginning unfold; the start of this entire story that came from your own hands now walks on its own!

So it's "I don't want to lose!" and "It's not fair!" now, huh?

None of it will even matter; the ending is predetermined.

And there's absolutely nothing you or I or he can do to prevent it.

.

Behold this foolish performance. Again and again, the same scenario plays out and the ending remains unchanging.

Even still, you try to rewrite it, and as always, I watch this heartbreaking story start over -

\- _again, again, again, and again!_

" _Ah, wh_ _at an ugly sight!_ " I laugh at your miserable face. A ghost who's hiding just beyond the glass couldn't possibly understand; a bystander to this twisted tale.

But what does that say about yourself when I am the only one saved and you revert it back again to the prelude -

\- to the beginning of this tragedy!

" _I can't take it anymore!_ " These pitiful children wail, over and over and over again. Unable to withstand their true colors, they're stained in blank and crumble to pieces. And now that its come to a close, it's time to start it all again from the top.

Again, let's watch the heroes fall and villains triumph.

Again, let's watch them die as you try to save them.

Again and again, until the ending finally arrives -

\- _I'll watch and laugh!_

**Author's Note:**

> Made this after the final update of chapter 5. It's mostly nonsense, but I think it turned out nice.


End file.
